Malcolm Deodato
Malcolm Deodato is an unseen character in Watch Dogs. Description He was hired prior to the events of Watch Dogs by the Blume Corporation. He and his team were responsible of executing many orders from the Chicago South Club, though he was unaware of that. His tasks include using the Bellwether code to arrange the re-election of Donovan Rushmore, the divorce of him and his wife and the murder of Rose Washington. He then knew about the Blume Corporation affiliation with Dermot "Lucky" Quinn. Realizing his mistakes, he said that he could stay away from this, but he cannot because "no one can escape the ctOS". Audio Logs He himself isn't seen in-game, however he can be heard in eight audio logs, found scattered all across Chicago. Notice that whatever is the order the player finds the audio logs, they will display the content in the correct order (i.e. if the player finds the first audio log in the fifth location, it will display the first log). ;Locations : *In the Blume Office Tower, in the open plaza, below ground. Found in the beginning of the second restricted area in Open Your World. Can be found at any time. *Found in the same location, in the office on the right after entering the plaza from the street. Found where you must hack into Blume's server during Open Your World. Can be found at any time. *Gorman Heights, The Loop, on a sofa on the balcony where Aiden meets Jordi in Not the Pizza Guy. Can be found at any time. *In the Palin Correctional Center, in an office right before leaving the building (where you must hack the door). Can be found only during Dressed in Peels. *In the abandoned ctOS station in Pawnee. Can be found only during Hope is a Sad Thing: when you reach the first unlocked door, you arrive in a corridor with a power box that needs to be hacked to blow up the gas pipes and open the next door. On the opposite side, there is a small room with the log found there. *In the Blume HQ, in an office near solar panels, northwest side. Easily found during The Future is in Blume. Can be found at any time, however it requires a trick to unlock the doors to the HQ out of mission. *In the lobby of the Merlaut Hotel, on the reception desk. Can be found at any time. *The eighth log is automatically acquired after completing the first part of No Turning Back. Audio Log #1 "I got it! I got the job! Which means yours truly has a parking spot outside of Blume's "X" Labs. Billions of dollars, mad science, ok -- maybe just regular science, but still man, who knows what kind of wild shit I'll get to work on. I still have to sign a mountain of confidentiality paperwork, but I will tell you all about it when I am done! YES. Yes yes yes yes yes." Audio Log #2 "Okay people, you ready for this? Frickin' mind control. Seriously, man. That's why they hired a social psychologist, hello. OK, OK, so there's no badass laser or satellite, at least not that I know of, but it's still pretty fucking cool, right? The CtOS - it's collecting information on like... like everybody. And we get to play with it. Aw shit -- gotta go. More soon." Audio Log #3 "Well, fuck. My assignment -- elect Mayor Rushmore. I'm not kidding. For Blume's profitability, we have to make sure the weasel gets elected. So, all aboard the Rushmore train. Choo choo. Fuck. Just listen to this asshat:" "If you're like me -- you're fed up with the blowhards and their hyperbole! We are at a crossroads here, with one path leading into economic and social ruin and the other, if you'll just walk with me, leading into a new age for Chicagoans." Audio Log #4 "Well, people did you vote for Rushmore? If you did, I'm sorry. That was me. This is some heavy, heavy shit. We knew the numbers we'd need for a win when we targeted the population. The Ctos worked out what specific messages people needed to hear and where to display them. Not subliminal, right there in your face. Hell, even I voted for him -- of course, management mandated it." Audio Log #5 "Okay, okay, okay, I am stuck right in the middle of a conspiracy-theorist's wet dream. And, to be honest, there's no place I'd rather be. This is fucking awesome. My new job - get inside Rushmore's head. Look, we got the funding we needed, so now there's this new deal. I don't know who is paying, but now, we're going to mess with the Mayor himself. I've got a team of brainstorms at 3:00 and I have some nasty, nasty ideas." Audio Log #6 "So we used the Ctos to media blitz the mayor. Wherever his eyes landed, we played on his fucking paranoia -- showed him stories of cheating wives and how to spot liars. Taught him all the warning signs and then made them seem real. Did it work? Well... the Bellwether predicted he'd file for divorce within two months. And do you know how long it took? Twenty days. Fuck. Listen to this message, it's... it's epic:" "Enjoying your "ladies night out?" I hope he's worth it. It gave me time to burn our wedding album. Stay out as late as you like, whore, most of your shit is safe in the garbage out front. Call me back when you've lawyered up." "Holy shiiiit. Yeah, yeah, yeah... WE did that!" Audio Log #7 "Okay, we've got a new task. Yeah, just call me Cupid. They want to see if the Ctos can hook our buddy Rushmore up with a booty call. Actually, it's not that simple, you see, they want us to manufacture a relationship for him. And I think it's working, listen to this:" "Somehow we keep bumping into each other and -- this is awkward -- but I can't stop thinking about you. Feels like fate is bringing us together, right? Maybe I'm just being silly." Audio Log #8 "What the fuck have I done? I -- I can't believe it worked. Oh, shit shit shit. I had no idea they'd push it this far. This shit isn't what I signed up for -- deals with the Chicago South Club? I can't even run... I can't escape the Ctos. Nobody can." Trivia * During Hope is a Sad Thing, when searching among the Pawnee Marina employees for the password, one of the employees, when hacked, will receive a message from a Blume analyst "Malcolm T.", warning about the ctOS. It is unknown if this man was Deodato (but he was incorrectly written as Malcolm T. instead of Malcolm D.), or another employee. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Male Characters